Miraculous Ladybug: No Escape
by Sassafrass1799
Summary: ***THIS IS HEAD CANNON I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARECTERS*** (except my OC) When Hawkmoth gets his hands on not just Ladybug's and Chat Noir's Miraculous but a third one he is not just putting Paris in danger, but the whole of Europe. The are still four more Miraculous out in the world, if he finds those the whole world will be under his Iro
1. Chapter 1

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir said together as another akuma was caught and Paris was returned to normal life. The two chatted mindlessly as they wove their way out of the throng of reporters. Now alone both fell into an awkward silence. They paused in an alleyway,

"Until next time My Lady" Chat said taking a bow. Ladybug rolled her eyes, smiling at the same time. The two parted ways. Ladybug was daydreaming about seeing Adrien earlier that day at school when a hand covered her mouth. She tried to struggle but a hard blow to the back of her head knocked her out.

Ladybug woke up to find herself chained to a solid steel pole. Her hands were completely clasped together, completely covered in metal. She looked over and saw Chat Noir slumped over. A piece of his golden hair tickling his nose.

"Chat...Chat!" Ladybug called out to her partner. She saw his ear twitch and his eyes flutter open. He groaned sitting up straight. His green eyes grew wide as he realized he had no idea where he was, but when he saw Ladybug he relaxed a little bit.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, concern in his eyes. Ladybug nodded and was about to ask him where they were when a loud bang made her jump. Loud footsteps approached the two. Ladybug looked over her shoulder to see a tall, lean man with purple and black garments. He wore a black mask with two pointed ears with a butterfly impression on his mask. His jaw was sharp and his eyes an icy blue.

"Ah, you're finally awake." He sneered. He stopped in front of Ladybug and leaned down, touching her earrings. Her heartbeat rose and she pulled away from him. The man laughed, his hot breath wafting over Ladybug.

"Don't worry, you'll stay in your miraculous forms. For now. We're waiting for one more." The man glanced over to a third steel pole that had chains welded to it like the two Ladybug and Chat Noir were stuck to.

"Who are you?" Chat growled. The man turned to him and grinned his teeth glinting in the soft white light that illuminated the room.

"Well, does this look familiar?" He opened his jacket and a pure white butterfly flitted out of it.

"Hawkmoth" Ladybug whispered. Hawkmoth grinned,

"Right you are little lady." He buttoned his jacket back up when the door was flung open. Ladybug heard someone struggling. Out of the corner of her vision was a tall woman with dark red hair. She wore a jump suit with many different shades of green. The top was a hexagonal pattern. She was very much awake and restrained yet she still fought. She glanced to Chat who was watching the newcomer intently. Hawkmoth's calm expression changed to anger in a split second. His jaw clenched and his eyes somehow became colder.

"Hook her up" he hissed. The three men holding the one woman struggled to get her to comply. She was strong and determined, her dark blue eyes set ablaze. They had her in front of the pole when she broke loose from her captors. In one round house kick all three men were on the ground unconscious. The woman turned to Hawkmoth who bared his teeth at her. She lunges for his face and they clashed. Ladybug thought the woman was too quick for Hawkmoth but he was surprisingly agile.

However, after a moment, Hawkmoth let an opening slip and the woman in green connected her fist with his face, she grabbed his mask and ripped it off. Hawkmoth turned and his elbow crashed into her temple. The woman fell down, mask in hand, but dazed.

Ladybug heard Chat gasp. She looked from him back to Hawkmoth. He had light blonde hair that was slicked back into a professional haircut. He had a look of fear covering his face that turned into rage when his eyes found the woman again. Rushing forward he grabbed her throat and shoved her into the pole. His hand found a bracelet on her right wrist that was a simple black weaved leather with a simple green oval suspended by the leather. He ripped it off of her body. She fell to the ground. Hawkmoth put her hands into the restraints and turned back to Ladybug and Chat.

"F-father?" Chat asked quietly. Hawkmoth stared at Chat for a moment in silence. His blue eyes flickering between him and the woman who was now dressed in a grey crop top and a mahogany jacket and blue jeans, and Chat Noir. He hissed something under his breath and snatched his mask and quickly left the room.

Chat's eyes followed him all the way out.

"You're not wrong, Noir" the woman croaked out. Her temple was already turning purple with a bruise. Chat whipped his head around to face her,

"B-but th-that's impossible." He stuttered,

"Chat, what's going on?" Ladybug asked not understanding what was happening. Chat looked at her and opened his mouth but nothing came out. He closed his mouth and dropped his head. He couldn't explain the situation without revealing who he really was.

The woman tilted her head,

"Adrien…" she murmured. Chat's ears perked up and he glared at her.

"How the hell do you know my name?!" He exclaimed. Ladybug was taken aback,

"Adrien?! As in Adrien Agreste?!" Ladybug said almost in fear. Chat turned to his partner. He had no idea what to say.

"Ladybug I-" he started but he was cut off,

"Are you?!" She was almost yelling now. Chat hung his head,

"Y-yes" he said softly. Ladybug sat back, speechless. Her mind was racing with a million thoughts. Chat turned back to the red haired woman.

"You never answered my question." He said with an edge to his voice. The woman held his intense stare for a moment. Her expression then softened,

"You've grown so much. I remember when you were a little boy with no worries and no responsibilities. My name is Alyssa Agreste. I'm your older sister Adrien." She spoke with calmness, her sapphire eyes soft and kind.

Both teenagers were speechless. Chat's bright green eyes were wide with disbelief.

"That's… No, it can't be." He said shaking his head.

"I wouldn't expect you to remember me. I left before Mother died. She gave me my Kwami and told me to get out of Paris. I think she knew that father was Hawkmoth and that he would be coming after my Miraculous. So I went to England. She died a week later, and no matter what anyone tells me the only explanation is father killed her because she told me everything. I knew she had a Kwami for you to that father didn't know about so you were protected. I couldn't come back or else I would be putting your life in danger." She spoke with a low voice and did not make eye contact once.

Chat stared at her for many moments without blinking. His mouth hung open in awe. This was just too much for Ladybug, first Chat was Adrien and now Adrien has a sister that he never knew about? And Hawkmoth is their father?! The lights suddenly went out and a warm glow from the sunset outside barely shed any light. Alyssa leaned her head back onto the cold steel. She let out a long breath. After a few hours she heard soft snores coming from Ladybug's direction. She could not see anything in the pitch blackness and assumed that Chat had fallen asleep too.

"Did she really love him?" Adrien's soft voice broke the calming silence. Alyssa jumped and turned her head towards him, he could see her perfectly fine thanks to his nocturnal vision.

"What?" Alyssa asked.

"Did our mother really love our father?" He asked again, Alyssa blinked slowly.

"She loved the man who cared for his daughter and newborn son, before he found his Kwami. She loved the man she married, not the one he evolved into." Alyssa said carefully. Adrien turned away from his sister. He rested his head on his knees taking in everything that had happened in the last several hours.

Alyssa woke to the lock on the reinforced door clicking open. The room was bright with morning light and the fluorescent's above their heads. She watched Chat and Ladybug wake as one of Hawkmoth's servants came in with food and water for all three of them. They sat the tray down in between Chat and Ladybug and loosened their chains and opened their shackles so they could use their hands. The servant left without giving anything to Alyssa. The other two looked nervously at Alyssa who just closed her eyes to go back to sleep.

Chat and Ladybug felt guilty eating in front of Alyssa while she sat with nothing.

"Are you alright?" Ladybug asked Chat, she had come to terms that he was Adrien. Oddly enough she could still hold a conversation with him instead of flubbing every other word like at school. He didn't respond, he just chugged his water and leaned against the pole. A few minutes later the servant returned and re shackled them and tightened their chains and took away the food and water.

The day drug on until Hawkmoth returned. He held a wooden chest that enclosed Alyssa's miraculous. There were six other slots, purple, red ,black, blue, yellow, and orange. He handed the box to one of his servants and walked up to Chat Noir, who glared at his father. Hawkmoth leaned down and pulled off his miraculous. Chat transformed back into Adrien, Alyssa saw Ladybug's eyes soften. Hawkmoth then turned to Ladybug, he pulled off one earring but she moved her head so he couldn't take the other one. Hawkmoth grabbed her chin firmly and stole the second earring. Ladybug reverted back to her non-miraculous form: Marinette.

"M-Marinette?!" Adrien said. She didn't look at him, it seems that the two knew each other in their daily lives. Their Kwami's came out, Tikki stayed close to Marinette while Plagg stayed next to Adrien. Alyssa's heart rate rose as Hawkmoth was about to place them into the box. She stood up and the chains holding her to the pole snapped away from her hands and she was free. She leaped onto Hawkmoth and knocked the Miraculous from his hands, sending them flying across the ground.

"How did you-?" Hawkmoth groaned, getting to his feet. Alyssa held up a straight pin,

"Might want to make sure that I don't have anything on me, next time." She growled. She ducked under his hook and punched him in the solar plexus. Hawkmoth fell over again, Alyssa went to Adrien and freed him from his shackles then did the same to Marinette.

"Go! Get out of here!" Alyssa said right before Hawkmoth punched her in the shoulder. The two teenagers had nowhere to go, the guards slowly advanced on them. There was only one window but they were more than six stories up. Alyssa caught a look from Tikki and Plagg, she pushed herself up.

"Do it, to save them." She whispered, the two Kwami's were reluctant to move towards Alyssa. Hawkmoth kicked Alyssa in the stomach and sent her sliding across the floor. "Come on! Just do it! Or he wins!" Alyssa screeched, Adrien and Marinette looked at each other confused. Alyssa got up and dodged a high kick to her face. The Kwami's flew into Alyssa and fused with her human body. She and Adrien locked eyes, he saw a single tear drop from her eyes,

"I'm sorry" she mouthed before a blood-curdling scream came from her mouth. She fell to the floor, her skin changing from a pale flesh tone to red and black. She looked like Chat Noir but had polka dots of red peppering her body. She stood up and turned to Adrien and Marinette, her blue eyes sparkled with what looked like pain before she collapsed again. Hawkmoth ran over to the miraculous that were on the ground and threw them into the wooden box.

He turned back to Alyssa who was writhing in agony on the ground. Her chest heaved for air then laid still.

"No! No!" Hawkmoth yelled, Adrien was dumbfounded, what had just happened? Was she dead? Hawkmoth ran over and bent over Alyssa, listening for a heartbeat. His vile screaming told Adrien that he found none. He and Marinette slowly backed away from Hawkmoth and Alyssa. Adrien saw a thin stream of blood trickling down Alyssa's mouth. He held Marinette close to him, she whimpered in fear.

Suddenly Alyssa burst up and her knee met Hawkmoth's head. She tossed the yo-yo Ladybug used into Adrien's hands,

"Go! Live!" She yelled at him, turning back to Hawkmoth. Adrien grabbed Marinette's waist and they both jumped out of the window. They landed in the busy street's of Paris.

"Let's get out of here!" Marinette said, running away from the building they came out of. Adrien hesitated but soon followed his partner and classmate. They didn't have time to talk about what happened. The sharp sound of shattering glass made Adrien run faster. A dull thump followed and both him and Marinette stopped and looked back, Alyssa was scrambling to her feet, something clutched tightly in her hands. She sprinted towards Adrien and Marinette, shoving them forward.

They wove in between cars and people, a blast of darkness narrowly missed Marinette. They came to a bridge over the Seine River. Alyssa threw them into the water and turned around, Hawkmoth threw another blast of evil at Alyssa. She jumped over the railing as the blast hit her square in the back.

Hawkmoth looked over the railing into the water, there was no sign of the three escapee's. He spat and whipped around, returning to his lair. The current carried the three young adults away from Paris to a rocky shore in the countryside of France. All three of them were coughing up their lungs as they dragged their exhausted bodies out of the freezing water. Alyssa collapsed still half in the water, she opened her hand and out fell Adrien's and Marinette's miraculous. Tikki and Plagg came out of Alyssa's body and flew to their miraculous's.

Alyssa laid still for many moments, taking in deep breaths.

"That was stupid! You could have killed yourself?!" Tikki squeaked, scolding Alyssa who was leaning on her elbows, her hair dripping water onto her face.

"It worked, didn't it?" She croaked, finally getting to her feet.

"What exactly was that? If I may ask" Adrien said picking up his ring as Marinette picked up her earrings.

"I'll explain everything, but first let's find some shelter." Alyssa said, all three of them set out to find someplace to stay for the night. There were miles upon miles of pasture in the countryside but no shelters. They wearily stumbled along a dirt road when the hum of a truck approaching made them jump. The truck came to a stop beside the exhausted refugee's. A woman rolled down her window, her eyes soft and kind.

"You all trying to get somewhere?" She asked, the rag tag group of three must have looked awful because the woman made them get in the truck. Her home was a beautiful, large, rustic looking log and stone cabin.

"Wow, it's beautiful" Marinette breathed out. The lady introduced herself as Lauren, she said that they could freshen upstairs. As Marinette took a shower Adrien and Alyssa sat in awkward silence. She took off her jacket and hung it up, it was torn, soaked, and caked with mud. Adrien saw how lithe she was, her shoulders defined and her abdomen rock hard. Marinette came out of the shower and Adrien went in. As she got dressed Alyssa stayed silent,

"What about your miraculous?" Marinette asked, Alyssa had retrieved hers and Adrien's miraculous. Alyssa shook her head,

"There wasn't enough time, I could only grab two." She said in a raspy voice. Marinette noticed how tired Alyssa looked, what happened to her when Tikki and Plagg entered her body. She also noticed a purple tinge to the skin on her back but didn't say anything, they all had been through a lot today. When Adrien and Alyssa were done cleaning up, Lauren called them down for dinner.

"We have steaks, mashed potatoes, rolls, steamed carrots, and apple pie. Dig in," she smiled warmly. While Adrien and Marinette chowed down, Alyssa wasn't eating. Lauren looked worriedly at them,

"Um, I've got to take care of the horses, get them in for the night." She said and quickly left them alone. The two paused mid bite, staring at Alyssa.

"Do you know what your miraculous are? What their purpose is?" She asked, Marinette swallowed,

"Yea, it allows us to transform." Alyssa nodded,

"Yes, but it goes deeper than that. A Kwami has so much power that if they directly transformed you, most people would be consumed by their power and die. The miraculous is a transformer so that you can use their power but it won't kill you."

"So, why didn't you die? You fused with two Kwami's." Adrien said biting into his buttered roll. Alyssa held up her finger,

"Well, technically, I did die but, with two Kwami's one can keep me alive while the other gives me power. None of us are ready to face Hawkmoth, he's had his powers much longer than all of us combined." Alyssa took a sip of water.

"So, what exactly is his goal?" Adrien asked, rubbing the back of his head. "What's that wooden box for?"

"If I remember correctly, it holds a Kwami that is more powerful than anything in the world, but all 7 miraculous must be present to unlock it. He has mine, and his own. Which leaves yours, and the others: blue, orange, and yellow. The only problem is that those Kwami's could be anywhere, and I have no idea where to start searching for them." Alyssa sighed,

"So, we need to go and find these Kwami's?" Marinette asked tilting her head in confusion. Alyssa nodded,

"because I'm afraid of what Hawkmoth will do to the holders of their miraculous if he finds them." She said lowly. Adrien and Marinette finished eating and went upstairs to go to bed. Alyssa stayed downstairs, sitting alone at the table. Her body was exhausted but she knew Hawkmoth was getting closer to his goal every second, what if he knew where the blue, orange, and yellow miraculous were now? The moon was high in the sky when she finally stood up and went upstairs.

Adrien was laying next to Marinette, who was fast asleep, staring at the ceiling. He heard the creak of the wooden stairs and saw the figure of Alyssa walk by, towards her room. He sat up and put on a shirt, silently walking down the pitch black hall he peeked into Alyssa's room. She clicked on a lamp that shed soft light into the room. He lightly knocked on the door before he entered. Alyssa looked up sharply,

"I though you'd be asleep by now." She said laying out pajama's for the night. Adrien shuffled his feet, his ears growing hot.

"I-er-I think we got off on the wrong foot." Adrien stepped towards her and held out his hand, "um- Hi, I'm Adrien, your younger brother." Alyssa looked at him and laughed, a genuine laugh. Her blue eyes sparkled beautifully with her happiness. She shook his hand,

"Hi, Adrien, I'm Alyssa. Your older sister." Her face was stuck in a giddy grin. "Here, have a seat." She said, gesturing to the bed. Adrien sat down and noticed a piece of half-eaten apple pie on a plate.

"So, how do you and Marinette know each other?" Alyssa asked, taking a bite of the pie, she hadn't eaten anything in almost two days and was completely famished.

"We go to the same school and we're in the same grade." Adrien said, crossing his legs in front of him. They stayed up almost all night sharing childhood stories. Alyssa thought Adrien was nothing like their father, but more like their mother: caring, patient, and a little shy. Unfortunately for Alyssa, she had inherited her father's fighting spirit and sharp tongue.

Alyssa woke up late in the morning, around eleven o'clock. She stumbled downstairs, her back was sore and achy. She saw Marinette, perky and wide awake, sitting next to Adrien, whose hair was going in almost every direction.

"Morning" Alyssa mumbled as she passed them, they were watching the morning news.

"Morning Alyssa" Marinette responded, smiling at her, trying to be as nice as she could to Adrien's sister. Right then, the television screen flashed red and the words, 'Breaking News' popped up. All three young adult's attention was solely on the screen. When the screen changed to Live feed the reporter started speaking,

"Not minutes ago, a mysterious man, calling himself Hawkmoth murdered an innocent young man right here in the streets of Germany." Alyssa's heart stopped for a moment.

"No!" She exclaimed, he already had another miraculous, he was one more closer to unlocking the ultimate Kwami. "We need to leave, today." Alyssa said authoritatively. Lauren helped them pack for their journey, giving them nonperishable foods, first aid, and other necessities. They set off on their journey at noon.

"So, where are we going to exactly?" Marinette asked as they hiked up a hill. Alyssa paused, she didn't actually know where they were going.

"Just. Somewhere, we can't stay in the same place too long or else Hawkmoth will find us." Alyssa snapped, quickening her pace. They traveled on foot for a whole week, sleeping in the woods or abandoned shelters as they made their way away from France and crossed the border into Spain. They walked for 15 hours and slept for 8, leaving only an hour a day for breaks. It was hard on them but Adrien noticed that each and everyday Alyssa was looking worse and worse. He could hear her labored breath and see the sweat pour down her face. Her cheeks were flushed and he noticed when she drank water she only took tiny sips and didn't eat much.

"Alyssa, we should stop here for the night." Marinette said, they were near a stream with plenty of shelter and some wild berries.

"No, we still have an hour of sunlight left." Alyssa gasped, Marinette saw that her legs were shaking terribly, her eyes were dull and her lips pale.

"Alyssa, you can't go on like this, you need to rest." Adrien said pulling the pack off of her back. When he did Alyssa's coat came off also, showing her purple tainted skin.

"What?" Adrien breathed, Marinette felt a wave of guilt, she had spotted that same anomaly on Alyssa when they escaped from Hawkmoth but she didn't want to say anything.

"It's nothing, I'm fine" Alyssa said, Adrien put his hand on her shoulder,

"It's not nothing, you look terrible, sit down." He said, his green eyes filled with concern. Alyssa brushed him off and stared at her feet. Adrien walked around and bent down so she could see his face,

"I know you want to find the other miraculous's and stop Hawkmoth, but killing yourself in the process is not going to help you. You need your strength for what's to come," he guided her over to a tree and sat her down along with his pack. He and Marinette sat up camp while Alyssa laid against the tree, her breathing becoming more hoarse by the second.

Night fell and Marinette tapped Adrien as they laid in their makeshift shelter,

"Is she going to make it through the night?" She whispered, Adrien glanced over to his older sister. She looked uncomfortable, even in sleep.

"I-I don't know. I hope so." He murmured sadly, with a long sigh he laid back down, burying his face into his sweatshirt that he used as a pillow. Marinette could almost hear her heart break, he had just learned about his sister and now he had to watch her slowly die. She scooted closer towards him and nuzzled up next to him. Alyssa silently rolled over to face them, they were sound asleep, snuggled up in a heap of warmth. The in the soft moonlight Alyssa saw the sparkle of a tear sliding down her little brother's face.

"Adrien" she whispered almost silently. Her body was heavy with fatigue and burning up from a fever. Though Alyssa felt weak she couldn't give up on the fight. She rolled onto her back, staring up at the beautiful stars.

"Mom, are you there?" She asked, her voice cracking. "Wh-what do I do? Where do I go?" Alyssa feebly begged. Her mother was such a strong and kind woman. Her face was always filled with warmth and love. Alyssa always looked to her for guidance, but she was gone. Her father's selfishness killed her. Alyssa was filled with rage at the thought of her father, he never loved his children and it broke her heart that Adrien had to grow up with only him around. Her gaze searched the navy sky for a sign, for something.

A tiny flash of a shooting star caught Alyssa's eyes. She smiled and made her wish, "keep them safe, both of them." She mumbled to herself before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Dawn broke and the tweeting of birds and rustling of leaves woke up Marinette. She let out a big yawn and stood, stretching her back. Adrien was still fast asleep and Alyssa was nowhere to be seen.

"Alyssa?" Marinette called out softly, she paused and listened for an answer but all she heard was a gentle splash in the creek. She cautiously walked towards it and spotted Alyssa kneeling down into the water, splashing water on her skin. The red haired girl sat up and wiped away the excess water. She stood and almost fell in when she saw Marinette standing there.

"AH! Oh, it's just you." Alyssa said taking a deep breath.

"Oh, did I startle you? I'm sorry" Marinette apologized. Alyssa held up her hands,

"No, no you're fine. My fault." Alyssa reassured her.

"What's going on?" Asked a disheveled Adrien who was rubbing his head, his blonde hair sticking up in every direction. Marinette blushed, he looked adorable even with bedhead. He rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly.

"You're looking better today." He commented to Alyssa, who was, her color was back and her eyes were brighter. "We should get on the road soon, I want to get to Barcelona by tonight." Adrien said, something told him to go to Barcelona, and since they didn't have a destination Barcelona was their best bet. The three traveled through the heat of the day through the rugged hills of Spain. They reached Barcelona around three pm. Setting down their packs they took a break in an alleyway. Alyssa munched on a bag of pretzels as Adrien and Marinette shared a bottle of water.

A scream made all three jump. They looked around trying to find the source of the noise. More screams made them get up and go investigate. A muscular man dressed in blue flashed past Adrien followed by a ball of black magic.

"Adrien get back!" Alyssa said pulling him out of the open. She had seen that same black magic before.

"What is it?" He asked as Alyssa slipped out a pocket knife that Lauren had given her.

"Hawkmoth" she said lowly. Adrien's eyes narrowed and he whipped around, Alyssa pulled him back again,

"Hey! Stop it!" He said wrenching his hand out of her grasp.

"What are you going to do? You're no match for him!" Adrien grinned,

"I may be not, but we are." He looked at Marinette, who smirked back at him. "Plagg! Claws out!"

"Tikki! Spots on!" Marinette chanted and both of them took their miraculous forms. They both ran out into the fray. Alyssa watched from the shadows. Her hand tightened around the handle of the knife, she hated being useless, but even with a miraculous she would be more than useless in her weakened condition. She watched as Adrien, Chat Noir, Marinette, Ladybug, and the boy who held the blue miraculous fought Hawkmoth. Even three of them were no match for Hawkmoth, he was too fast and cunning.

Hawkmoth had knocked out the boy in blue and threw Ladybug into a wall, dazing her. He turned to Chat Noir and soon had him pinned to the ground. Alyssa gritted her teeth,

"Like hell!" She yelled and ran out into the open area, heading straight for her father. Hawkmoth looked up and sneered at her. Alyssa could feel her body already wanting to give out but she pressed on. Holding the knife in her right hand she lunged for his throat. He smacked her hand away easily, throwing her off balance.

"Alyssa get out of here!" Adrien gasped, getting to his feet. Alyssa ignored him and pivoted around on her left foot and took another swing at Hawkmoth. He leaned back and barely dodged the blade. Marinette came back and caught his arm which was about to come down onto Alyssa. "Alyssa, get to safety!" Adrien ordered blocking another attack with his stick.

"No, never" she snarled and threw the knife at Hawkmoth. He bared his teeth and caught the blade, slightly cutting his hand and threw it back at Alyssa. Adrien pushed her out of the way but Alyssa had her stance firmly planted and she didn't budge an inch. The blade dug deep into her flesh, cutting a clean slice through the base of her neck where it connected with her shoulder. Marinette and Adrien watched in horror as Alyssa fell down, blood pouring over her body.

Hawkmoth took their lapse in focus as an advantage and took their heads and smacked them together. Both Ladybug and Chat Noir crawled on the ground holding their heads. With one kick each Hawkmoth incapacitated both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien woke to the roar of a plane engine. He blinked his eyes slowly, his head throbbed and his vision was blurry. Across the plane was Marinette who was still knocked out, Adrien could see the bruise on her face. He sat up, which almost made him throw up. His hands were zip tied together behind his back and connected to the side of the cargo plane with cable, the same was done to Marinette. However, one person was missing: Alyssa.

The plane shook violently as it hit the ground and slowed to a halt, the turbulence woke Marinette with a start. Her eyes were wide for one second before they closed, creasing in pain.

"Marinette, are you alright?" Adrien asked, his heart rate rising. She nodded, he could see the fear in her eyes, "It'll be okay" he said to her, but more to himself. He noticed that their miraculous were gone.

"Where's Alyssa?" Marinette asked glancing around, Adrien was about to reply when the cargo bay door opened. Masked men took Adrien and Marinette out of the plane and into a tall building. Adrien got the sense that they weren't in France. They got into an elevator and rode it all the way to the top where they were chained to the ceiling, the lock over ten feet in the air. It was not comfortable, their arms being stretched all the way up with no slack.

There was another chain hanging from the ceiling across from Adrien and Marinette that was empty. The door swung open and in walked Hawkmoth, but he didn't have is miraculous in effect, so he was just Gabriel Agreste.

"Didn't take long to find you brats, you practically came to me." He jeered, his normally cold eyes bright with amusement.

"Where's Alyssa?" Marinette asked boldly. Gabriel's expression hardened, he stalked up to Marinette and grabbed her face and held it firmly. Adrien could hear her squeak in pain,

"Don't you dare hurt her!" He screeched at his father. Gabriel glared at his son and slapped him with the back of his hand. Adrien gasped, feeling his cheek get all tingly.

"It would be in your best interest to watch your tongue or-" Adrien cut off his father,

"Or what? You'll kill us like all the other miraculous users?" He said baring his teeth in anger. Gabriel just smirked at him, not saying anything. He started to walk out and paused at the door,

"Don't worry too much, you'll see Alyssa again. I can't guarantee that she'll be alive though." He laughed maliciously as he slammed the door behind him. Marinette glanced at Adrien,

"You don't think.." Her voice trailed off, she couldn't bring herself to say it. Adrien hung his head and closed his eyes,

"I hope not, but in her physical state, she might." He said, every word like a knife to his heart. The next day Adrien and Marinette stood in erie silence, no one came in with food or water. No windows showed the passing of time. The two teenagers were just stuck staring at a concrete wall with a chain hanging from the ceiling. After what seemed like an eternity the door creaked open, Gabriel's smug face hit the light,

"Candy Gram" he snickered. Two masked men drug a body through the door, it was covered in blood and fresh cuts and bruises. Blood smeared onto the ground as the body was taken through. The men just dropped the body in the middle of the room, their hands and feet zip tied together. Familiar dark red hair sent Adrien's anxiety and panic through the roof.

"Alyssa!" He screamed at her, no response. Adrien couldn't tell if she was even breathing. "You bastard!" Adrien struggled feebly in his chains. The masked men then turned to Marinette and unchained her and took her away. Adrien constantly screamed for them to stop and take him but they ignored his pleas. "No! Marinette! Come back!"

Adrien was breathing heavily when the door closed again. He turned back to the heap of torn and bloody flesh on the ground.

"Alyssa! Alyssa! Wake up!" He shrieked, still nothing. His voice choked and he dropped his head, tears sliding down his cheeks, "Please, I can't lose you too. I can't be alone again" he choked out, tears softly falling to the ground. He wept for her to wake up and still her body lay still. He stared at his sister, she was so strong, even in weakness she never wavered, never felt fear. "I'm not strong like you, I need you." He sobbed and let out a wail of agony.

"I'm not strong" her soft and broken voice reached his ears. Adrien stared intently at Alyssa. His teared ceased and his vision cleared. He saw her shoulders shake violently in silent sobs. She slowly and painfully rolled onto her back, a large gash on her jawbone still leaking blood down into her mouth mixed with glittering tears. Joy made Adrien's heart flutter as he watched her chest rise and fall, tears returned to his eyes.

Alyssa looked up at him, blood clouding her vision,

"don't cry" she whispered, her own tears falling down her face. Adrien shook his head,

"I'm just so glad you're alive" he said taking in a shaky breath. She smiled weakly but it turned into a frown as another sob raked her battered body.

"Alyssa" he breathed, he could see her tears flood down her face.

"I couldn't protect you, or Marinette, or any of the others like she asked me to." Alyssa said in between sobs. "I had one job, and I failed. I failed her, I failed you." Her eyes were shut tight but still her tears fell, cleaning off her dirty and bloody face. Adrien hated seeing her like this, she was such a strong woman, now she looked broken and weak. He wanted to go and comfort her but he was chained to this wretched ceiling. All he could do was watch her while she writhed in her pain, her sorrow, her guilt.

Adrien clenched his jaw so tight that he could taste blood dripping into his mouth, he closed his hands into fists so much that his arms trembled. His bright green eyes grew dark and narrow, Alyssa looked up through her tears to see Adrien's body shaking violently with rage.

"No," he shuddered, trying to contain his fury. "No one's failing anybody. I'm not going to stand idly by while Hawkmoth rules over our world! I'm not giving up! Not now, not ever!" Adrien belted out, more to himself than to Alyssa. She watched him, warmth filling her heart. He really had grown up, he used to be so shy and awkward. Now he was determined to make a difference, no matter the consequences. Alyssa's breathing returned to normal as she blinked away her tears.

Their eyes locked, Adrien's face was contorted in his resolve, his veins popping. Alyssa met his gaze with a determined smile,

"Then let's find Marinette, and save the world." She said, he nodded.

The door didn't open for another three days. Adrien wondered if Marinette was alright, if they were beating her like they did Alyssa he would stop at nothing to get his revenge. When the door did finally open again one masked man walked in with a closed bottle of water. He had a smug grin on his face, he looked from Alyssa, who lay unmoving on the cold concrete to Adrien who glared at him.

"I'm surprised it doesn't stink in here yet from her dead body." He sneered and stood in front of Adrien and set the bottle down at his feet. "A gift, from your father." Adrien scoffed at him,

"That's nice, I have a little surprise for you too." He said, smirking,

"Oh? And what's that?" The man asked, leaning towards Adrien. Alyssa rolled over and pulled his feet out from under him. His head smacked on the hard ground. Alyssa wrapped her arm around his neck and squeezed until the man stopped struggling. She searched his pockets but there was nothing sharp to cut the zip ties with.

"Now what?" Adrien asked but Alyssa just sat up, she couldn't stand because her feet were tied together. Lifting her arms above her head she swung them down towards her thigh pulling them apart in a quick snap. The zip ties gave and came off. "Where'd you learn that?" He asked,

"Self-defense class's, never thought that I'd ever use that move though." Alyssa said, grunting as she pulled on the tie around her ankles. With great difficulty she could pull out one foot. Standing up she looked at the lock that held Adrien, it was all the way at the top of the ceiling but his hands were zip tied together then connected to the chain. "Well, this'll be fun. Lift up your feet so all of your weight is on the tie." Alyssa ordered, Adrien did as he was told. She grabbed the masked man and held most of him in one arm. Reaching up she hung all of her and the unconscious mann's weight along with Adrien's on the tie. After a minute she could feel it giving then it snapped and all three fell onto the ground.

"You alright?" Adrien asked Alyssa who just grunted in reply.

"Let's go and find Marinette" she said getting to her feet. The siblings silently slipped out of the room and started to wander down the hallway.

"She could be anywhere!" Adrien said frustrated, the building they were in was over 50 stories tall and Marinette could be on any of the floors. Echoing footsteps made them freeze in their tracks, guards were coming!

"Quick! Hide!" Alyssa said jumping behind a metal door. She smushed herself into the dark corner, holding her breath as the guards strolled on by. She didn't see Adrien hide, she hoped he was safe. A shout near her ear made Alyssa recoil. She poked her head out and saw Adrien had one of the guards pinned to the wall and the other was slumped on the ground.

"Where are they keeping Marinette?!" He yelled into the guard's face, tightening his grip on the man's throat. Alyssa came out of her hiding spot and stood next to her brother. The man was struggling to answer, fear shining in his dark brown eyes.

"T-The 78th floor, on the left." He choked out, Adrien let him go and immediately punched him in the face.

"Come on, we've got a job to do." Adrien said coldly, he set off to the elevator with Alyssa close on his heels. He mashed the button that said 78 and they were on their way to saving Marinette. While they were standing in the elevator sudden exhaustion came over Alyssa's body and she crumpled to the floor.

"Hey!" Adrien exclaimed as he caught her before she hit the ground. His hands slipped on her skin and she fell through them, he looked down and saw his palm covered in bright red sticky blood. He also noticed her shoulders had a purple tint to the skin. He grabbed her shoulders firmly to keep her head up. "Alyssa, snap out of it!" He said sharply, Alyssa rubbed her blood stained hand on her forehead.

"Ugh, I almost forgot." She groaned, slowly getting to her feet but was still unsteady. Adrien supported some of her weight to steady her. He knew she must be really weak from this mysterious sickness and from her injuries. He felt guilty for pushing her this hard, but he noticed that she never complained about it before.

"Can you keep on going?" He asked as they arrived at their destination. Alyssa nodded, she had come this far, she had stared death in the face. She wasn't going to stop now. They stumbled out of the elevator together and turned left. In front of them was a huge pane of one-way glass. On the other side was a dark, dull little room with a bed. On the bed, perfectly fine, was Marinette. Adrien left Alyssa and slammed his fist onto the mirror,

"Marinette!" He called out, Marinette shot up and looked around, she couldn't see who made the noise but she heard it.

"Adrien, the door." Alyssa said dryly.

"Oh, right" Adrien said, his face red with embarrassment. He ran over and wrenched open the large, heavy door. Marinette saw him and ran into his arms. The two hugged for a good two minutes before pulling apart. They came out of the room and Marinette saw Alyssa,

"You're alive! Oh my gosh, when they dragged you in I was positive that you were dead!" Marinette cried out in joy, running up to Alyssa and giving her a big hug.

"It'll take more than that to kill me" Alyssa said wincing as Marinette reopened some of her wounds. Adrien looked Marinette up and down,

"What did he do to you?" He asked, holding her shoulders.

"Nothing, he just wanted information about the last miraculous holder, which I have none but he was insistent that I knew something" Marinette said subconsciously rubbing her wrists. A horrible scream pierced their ears, like someone was being tortured. All three of them cringed, holding their ears.

"It came from over there!" Marinette pointed across the room, to where the hallway turned and twisted through the floor, passing by many more doors. The screech came again, louder this time. They started to run towards the awful noise. When they rounded the last corner a they found where the noise came from. On the ground, in a pool of blood that gushed from deep lacerations in her body, was the holder of the yellow miraculous. Standing over her dying body was Hawkmoth, his evilized butterflies flitting around him. Her miraculous failed and the Kwami was forced out of the deceased body. Hawkmoth snatched it up along with her miraculous and neatly placed it into the wooden box before with the six other miraculous's.

"Too late" he snickered, fixing all three young adults in his icy glare. He pointed to them, "feast, my beautiful akuma's" he ordered the black and purple butterflies.

"Run!" Alyssa yelled, shoving Adrien and Marinette in front of her. The akuma's gave chase. They reached the elevator and the doors closed just before the akuma's could get in. Before they started moving the power was shut off. Heavy footsteps surrounded by deafening flapping of delicate wings filled their ears. They pressed themselves against the back wall of the elevator as Hawkmoth ripped open the doors. The box in his hands glowed a blinding white that engulfed him.

When the light died away Hawkmoth almost looked like an angel. He was clothed in white and his eyes glowed with immense power.

"You lose, I win" he grinned. Alyssa narrowed her eyes and stepped towards him.

"You don't win until we're dead!" She lunged for the box, knocking it out of his hands, the box broke open, sending all seven miraculous's flying. She and Hawkmoth dove for them, Alyssa grabbed Marinette's, Adrien's, and her own but Hawkmoth seized the other four. He stood between her and Adrien and Marinette.

"It doesn't matter if you have your miraculous or not, I'll destroy you no matter what!" He snarled,

"I don't care! I'll never give up!" Alyssa screamed in his face, she threw all three miraculous into the elevator as the horde of akuma's attacked Alyssa, "get out of here!" She ordered them as she lost sight of them as the akuma's entered directly into her body.

"Noooo! Alyssa!" Adrien shrieked, but Marinette held him back, giving him his miraculous. "Plagg! Claws Out!" Adrien said slipping on his ring.

"Tikki! Spots on!" Marinette said, putting in her earrings. Adrien held the bracelet with a smooth, green, stone attached for Alyssa. They looked at each other and nodded, determination shining on their faces. They charged into the fray of akuma's. A rough hand grabbed the back of Chat Noir's neck and lifted in into the air, he glanced back and saw the glimmering face of his father. Hawkmoth blew a hole in the building leading all the way up to the roof and flew through it, taking his son with him. Marinette was trying to catch all of the akuma's but there were scores of them.

Marinette couldn't even see Alyssa until her hand came out of the blob of purple and black and grabbed Marinette's arm. Marinette pulled her out, her skin was a sickly purple tinge. Alyssa couldn't even stand on her own, Marinette guessed that the akuma's accelerated whatever sickness Hawkmoth gave her.

"We need to get to Adrien" she said weakly. Marinette nodded and grabbed her waist tightly and threw her yoyo, catching it on an air vent at the top. They swung to the roof where Hawkmoth was easily beating Chat, who still had a firm grasp on Alyssa's miraculous.

"Chat! Here!" Alyssa called out, her voice failing her. Chat picked up his head, blood dripping from a cut above his eye. He gaspeed at the sight of his sister but threw her miraculous at her.

"Pippa! Shell up!" Alyssa said, but nothing happened. "What?" Hawkmoth's evil cackle made her look up sharply,

"Seems like my little poison has taken it's effect! No longer will your precious miraculous work!" He laughed maliciously, his body jerking in odd ways. Pure light gathered in his palm and he shot a beam of his all powerful magic straight at Chat Noir, who was still on the ground.

"Chat!" Marinette cried out which was followed by a squeak of surprise as Alyssa pushed herself off of her, falling in between the attack and Chat who was frozen in horror. The white light swallowed up Alyssa. Chat covered his eyes, Marinette dragged him away from the light and onto his feet. The two partners watched the light intently while Hawkmoth stood, hunched over, scowling at them.


End file.
